No Need For Words
by tangerineskies
Summary: A oneshot I wrote in my History class because we finished our work. Troy is a teacher and Gabriella is his student. The love between them has no need for words. Based on the fanfic, Teach Me by princess1sari. Used to be oneshot. Now complete story. Maybe.
1. Hello, Teacher

Gabriella was taking in her new schedule. She sighed. Math, English, History, Art, Drama, Spanish and Science. Lunch was in between. She started walking into History. She had Mrs. Walker, who was very old and annoying. _Great, just great, _she thought.

She walked inside and saw a man. Probably in his mid-twenties. He was built, even though he was wearing jeans and a jacket, it was still visible. His eyes, piercing blue, were covered by his shaggy brown hair.

As the bell rang, Gabriella took a seat next to her friend, Sharpay.

"Hey, Shar, who's the guy?"

"His name is Troy Bolton. He's our teacher. Didn't you hear? Mrs. Walker died the other day.

Gabriella gawked at herself. She had checked out a teacher! That was so not like her. She was 17. It was practically illegal to even think!

The man got up in front of the class.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Bolton. I wasn't supposed to be your teacher, but now I am, so get over it. Everyone laughed. Gabriella knew instantly that they were going to have a good year in the classroom with him.

Troy was calling role. _These kids are very independent. I like not having to yell. Plus, they're gifted, right? They should be catching on to everything very quickly._

"Victoria Lombardo?"

"Here!"

"Jason Matthews?"

"Here!"

"Gabriella Montez?"

No answer. Troy looked up at the classroom filled with teenagers.

"Gabriella Montez?"

A petite brunette lifted her head.

"Oh sorry, I'm here," she said, looking straight at him, her eyes boring into his own.

He looked back into her eyes. For a moment, their eyes connected, invisible sparks flying everywhere.

Troy had to look away and continued calling roll. He was too worried it would be obvious to the rest of the class, if they'd seen the way he looked at her. Love at first sight seemed nuts, but it did happen sometimes. And for Troy, it just did.

He wasn't even sure if she had felt it. Probably not. She was only seventeen and he was twenty-six. Nine year difference would not impress many people, especially the police or the government.

Troy walked back to his desk and sat down. The class worked quietly on their portfolios, but Troy was too preoccupied to do any teaching.

As the bell rand, students piled out into the halls one by one. Fourth period was Troy's free period, so he decided he would pull out the novel he was reading and a Coke and started where he had left off the night before.

"Um, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy literally jumped out of his skin when he saw Gabriella still standing there.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that everyone calls me Brie, so you can too, if you'd like to."

She looked just as nervous as he did. His hands were a little sweaty. He didn't have a coherent thought within him to conjure up.

As Troy snapped back into reality, he knew that there was no way he could have a relationship with this girl. She was too young. Maybe when she was older.

"Well, that's good to know, Brie," he said warmly. "I'll mark it down in my notes."

He knew he could remember it just find without a note.

Gabriella walked to lunch laughing with Sharpay, though her mind was else. _What was that?! Gabriella, get a hold of yourself, it's never going to work out!_

"Shar, you go on ahead, let me just go to my locker," she said and the blonde turned away and headed to the cafeteria.

She sighed as she walked right by his classroom. She saw him reading a novel. He looked completely immersed in what he was reading, so she didn't dare walk in to go see him. So she turned and continued walking, but not before the football jocks turned the corner, loudly. They knocked Gabriella against the locker, carelessly, as the locked handle went into her back.

A door opened and a harsh voice spoke to the jocks. They listened in fear. The once-nice-Mr. Bolton had turned bad, and the jocks were scared out of their wits.

While the boys walked away, Troy walked up to Gabriella.

"You alright?" His voice was filled with softness and kindness again.

She merely nodded. "I think there might be something on my back from pressing into the door handle.

Troy took her into his classroom and had her sit down on a desk. His hand ran all over her back trying to locate the cut. When he found it, she took a sharp intake of a breath. It felt deep, so he got a paper towel and wet it with cold water.

He lifted the back of her shirt close to her shoulder bone, placed the towel over the cut, and began massaging her back, trying to rid her of the blood and pain.

She shivered at his touch. He made her feel warm and welcome. She liked the feeling though. She knew it was wrong. She was still curious.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes?"

"I…well…um…I was wondering about this morning in class, when you called roll…"

Troy was startled. So she _had_ noticed. He wasn't sure how he was going to answer her, but he knew he had to.

"So…you noticed, huh?"

She shrugged. "It was kind of hard not to. That was…I don't even know the words to describe it."

Troy nodded. He knew exactly what she meant and agreed.

"Listen, Brie, I don't even know what to think. Not in any point in my career did I expect this would happen with one of my students."

She turned around to face him. "All I know is, there isn't anything I want more than you."

Troy's eyes widened, though he smiled pleasantly. "That could be arranged," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Troy was surprised at her reaction. He thought she would push away or be scared or something.

Boy, was he wrong.

Gabriella walked into Troy's classroom the next day with a smile on her face, though her face fell when she saw that he was not in the classroom.

In his place was a woman with thick-rimmed glasses, her hair pinned up tight , who was kind of heavyset.

"Hello, students, I'm Mrs. Barker, and I'm your new World History teacher."

Gabriella was close to tears. She continued to listen to her teacher speak.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Bolton had to go out of town for five months. It was for some workshop for young, new teachers. He will be back later this year. Now, in his lesson plans, you were supposed to complete lesson one, so go ahead, pull out you textbooks. If you have any questions, come up to my desk and ask."

They started their independent work, but Gabriella could not concentrate. Why had he left? More importantly, why had he left _her_?

Mrs. Barker came over to her desk with a white envelope.

"Gabriella, this was left for you," she said, handing her the envelope.

When Mrs. Barker walked away, Gabriella opened the envelope up.

It was written in a handwriting only faintly familiar.

_My dearest, Gabriella,_

_I'm very sorry I left without a proper goodbye, but I knew this was going to be easier than seeing you in person. As of right now, my emotions are running wild, like horses in a stable race. As much as I would love to be here for you, I'm completely out of it. What transgressed between us shouldn't have._

_However, I don't regret anything. I will never forget what happened._

_Attached to this letter is my cell phone number and my pager number. Call me at any time you'd like. I'd love to hear from you._

_I miss you already. I don't even know how, considering we met for the first time yesterday. I don't understand it, but hey, that's why they call it love at first sight._

_So I suppose this is the end of my letter. I hope you understand._

_All of my love,_

_Troy Bolton_

Gabriella started tearing up. She got up and asked for a pass to the restroom. As soon as she got inside, she fell to the floor crying. She did in fact understand. How could on guy do this to her? A question she would never be able to answer.

One thing she did know.

He had sealed that letter away with his heart.


	2. Welcome Back, Love

Gabriella stared out her window and sighed. She had been studying for four hours. For something pointless. For a test she didn't even need to take. Or want to take, for that matter.

Mrs. Barker didn't teach them. All she assigned was bookwork. Most of the time, Gabriella thought that maybe she didn't know any of the material, so she never expected there to be a lesson.

The next day, Gabriella got to school late. She missed part of first period, which didn't really matter to her anyways because her teacher was a psychotic lunatic. She got to second period, and only because she was trying to avoid third period, the class went by very fast.

Gabriella walked into the History classroom and noticed it had been arranged into tables. The storage room door was wide open and things were clunking inside, so she didn't dare go in. She found her seat next to Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor.

"Hey, Brie," Kelsi said quietly.

"Hey, Kels," she responded.

Gabriella pulled out her History binder and began studying frantically again. The front door continued to open and close, more students piling into the classroom. When the bell rang, the teacher was still in the storage room, clambering and clanging around. Finally in walked the teacher holding a huge sign reading: NO TEST TODAY. Everyone cheered and laughed at the very extreme entrance.

When the sign was put down, everyone went silent.

He was back.

Troy looked at his class. It sure had been a long time. It was now December, only a month before he said he would be back.

It was hard to be away for so long. He had been looking forward to returning to school. He missed his classes. He missed his home. He really missed her.

Why her? Why not someone older than her? Why was she always on his mind? Why him?

And there she was, sitting in his classroom. She hadn't really contacted him while he was gone. She sent him a long text message about how maybe they could use this time to think and process what happened, but Troy didn't want to do that. He wanted her in his life, period.

She looked as beautiful as ever. Her eyes, sparkling, and her face looking very serene. She was truly the definition of a goddess. How he missed looking into her eyes and seeing how her radiance had filled the room and his life with such life. It was like she was his heroin and he was the drug addict.

Soon enough the bell rang, the class filed out of the room. Only a few students left, including Gabriella. He desperately needed to talk to her, but her friends were still standing around her, chattering away about what they were going to do for free period.

"I think we should go to the auditorium and work on some musical pieces," Kelsi suggested.

"Let's not and say we did," Sharpay said in a cool tone. It was a joking tone as well and Kelsi giggled a bit.

Taylor turned to Gabriella. "What do you think, Brie?"

Gabriella looked at Troy very subtly and he nodded his head very quickly without anyone knowing that he had.

"I think I'm just going to go read a book alone somewhere," she mused.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then, we'll see you later, Brie." The three walked out of the classroom leaving Troy and Gabriella alone in the classroom.

Troy got up and walked over to the door, pulling the shade of the window down and locking the door. He turned back to her.

"Brie," he said softly. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He did the same with her waist, inhaling her scent. She smelled of strawberry-scented shampoo, some kind of Victoria's Secret perfume and cleanliness. It was absolutely triggering his senses and he could hardly keep his mind on track.

She buried her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. He missed her so much, and the feelings were obviously reciprocated.

He started rubbing her back while she began kissing his chest up to his neck. She knew his weaknesses so well. He picked her up and placed her on top of his desk. He pressed his lips into hers and for that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. The fact that they were in a school perished. The age difference disintegrated. It was just a man and a woman in love. All was right in the world.

Her lips parted slightly, which gave Troy the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and began kissing her hungrily. Her arms tightened around him as she exerted as much power into it as she could.

They continued their heated make-out session for another fifteen minutes. He sat in his chair at his desk and she sat on top, straddling him and smiling sexily. She was so hard to resist, but it couldn't continue any longer, for someone would surely find them.

He kissed her very softly and quick. "Brie, free period is almost over," he said reluctantly.

She frowned. "Hmph. I don't want to go." She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I know, baby, I know," he said, stroking her back. "But you know you have to."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. Still, it doesn't change how I feel. I want to stay here with you."

He held her tighter against him. Once free period was over, he would miss her like crazy, and he knew that. It was Friday and he wouldn't even be able to see her until Monday. Unless…

"Hey, Brie, are you busy tonight?

Gabriella was sitting at her house, waiting for Troy to get there. Her mom was out of town for the weekend and she told her that she would be staying at Sharpay's house. She was watching her recordings of Gossip Girl, for she was not able to watch them during the week.

Hearing a car beep as if it were being locked, Gabriella turned the television off. She straightened out her clothes and grabbed her purse. The doorbell rang and she waited a few seconds before opening it.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him.

"Well, hello, beautiful," he said very casually. He was wearing ripped jeans and a button down shirt which was very similar to the color of his eyes.

She couldn't help herself but stand on the balls of her feet and kiss him gently. He kissed her back, making the kiss lengthy. She tangled her fingers into his hair and continued kissing him. Before she knew it, the door was closed and they were inside of her house making out.

And they continued making out in the kitchen, in the living room, on the dining room table, and up the stairs into her bedroom. She opened the door, but didn't bother turning the lights on while they continued the kiss. Gabriella fell back onto her bed and pulled him on top of her. She desired him. At that moment, she would do just about anything to have him the way most girls had their boyfriends. She started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off completely. Her hand stroked his bare chest while Troy started lifting her shirt up and off her body.

They continued tearing away at each other's clothing, stealing kisses here and there. Soon enough, they were completely naked, and that was okay with them. She wrapped her legs around his body as he hovered over her.

"Ready?" His voice was husky and low.

"Always am," she said, winking at him, causing him to smile big.

Troy had never expected that this was how his night with Gabriella was going to get. He was very shocked, but extremely pleased. He had never expected anything like this from Gabriella, and to be quite honest, he liked this side of her. It was something he rarely saw, and that triggered him even more. He was completely in love. And he liked the feeling.

He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you, Gabriella," he whispered into her ear.

She snuggled against his sweaty body. "I love you, too, Troy."

And all was right in their world.


End file.
